


Sweet Dreams Ai!

by JingleBee



Category: Free!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai has a nightmare and Rin must help!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams Ai!

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous request on tumblr "Fort he prompt thing: Rin comforting or Ai comforting Rin after a nightmare and sexy times happen!"sorry i couldnt make it sexy"

Rin fumbled around the dark of his and Sousuke's room,trying to answer the knocks on the door. They were soft,but still enough to pull him from his comfortable slumber. He felt around for the knob,fists ready to make whoever was at the door regret disturbing him at this hour. He pulled the door opened with a grumpy "What?" before seeing it was none other than his kouhai,Ai. He immediately turned worried,seeing the small boy standing nervous in front of him. Although,he was accompanied by Momo,so he wouldn't need a complete rain check on that punch.

"Ai?" he asked sluggishly. "What's up?"

Before Ai could answer Momo piped up behind him. "Me and Nitori-senpai watched a scary movie and it gave him a nightmare!" 

"I wasn't scared though." He added,holding his arms behind his head trying to act cool. "I was only making sure Nitori-senpai got here safe!"

Ai sighed. "What he said."

"I guess you wanna sleep here tonight huh? Come on in!" Rin stood aside for Ai to enter. He couldn't just leave the poor boy out there.

"Are you sure? I would hate to intrude on-" Before Ai could finish,Momo burst into the room beaming as wide as he could.

"Alright! Sleepover at Sousuke-senpai's!" he said as he bounced up into Sousuke's bunk. Sousuke just grumbled and turned in the bed,too tired to protest.

Rin plopped down on the bed and and pat his hand on the spot against him,signaling Ai to join him.

Ai reluctantly laid down. He was embarrassed having to share a bed with Rin,although they had done so before. Rin draped the blanket over him in one motion,taking his own arm with it. A clever excuse to hold onto the boy.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Ai asked.

"Of course,Ai."

Ai scooted a closer into Rin's embrace. "You'll um...you'll protect me,right?"

Rin smiled sweetly down at Ai. "Always."

"Even from.." Ai gulped "Michael Myers?" He dreaded even saying the name.

Rin giggled. Ai's imagination ad scary movies were never a good combination. "If he comes after you,I'll make him pay!"

"But he's unstoppable Rin!" Ai looked worriedly up into Rin's eyes.

"Well I have an advantage!" 

Ai raised an eyebrow at Rin's response,silently asking him to explain.

"First of all,he's not real." Rin stated the obvious. Ai pouted back at him.

"Second of all,if he was real,which he isn't,I'll just cut his head off!" Rin deviously smiled,showing his sharp teeth.

"Huh?"

"Think about it,did they do that in the movie?"

"No..."

"They never do in horror movies. Because it would be over too soon!" Rin smiled confidently.

"Oh I see..." Ai said. He started to feel a little more comforted. "You're really smart,senpai!"

"I always am!" Rin turned away from Ai to lie on his back,acting cool for his kouhai.

Ai gave a small kiss to Rin's cheek."Thank you,senpai...I feel much safer now!" He laid on Rin's chest and let himself start to drift off.

"Get a room you two." Sousuke said,careful not to wake Momo again.

"We had one before you showed up." RIn snapped back at his roomate.

Rin and Ai both laughed before Rin pulled Ai closer against him.

"Sweet dreams,Ai."


End file.
